


犬と猫: Durarara!!

by Lucie (Mariessa), Mariessa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Descent into Madness, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Five Years Later, Gang Violence, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Identity Reveal, Implied Relationships, Mental Health Issues, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Multi, Novel Only Characters, Organized Crime, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-Ketsu, Revenge, Secret Crush, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Written as if it where a new season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Lucie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: Everything was going well in Shizuo's life until Orihara Izaya crawled his way back to Ikeburuko. With a pair of orphaned teens as his disciples and enough enemies to warrant a a thousand assassination attempts, the blonde is determined to find the flea and give him a peace of his mind.





	犬と猫: Durarara!!

The bitter sea flowed beneath him as the man watched the plane finally start to descend. His champagne glass had long since grown stale, with the bubbles having died out and the alcoholic high now stagnant.

Himari came a stop and held onto Izaya's wheelchair tightly watching the mysterious figures with mild disinterest. In front of her Haruto stared at them with a hardened stare on his usual smiley face with his body stopped a few feet from the ensemble.

A sigh left the man's lips before he took a long sip from the glass and set it down on his armrest. Afterwards a smaller but more delicate hand took the glass for themselves hoping that the older man hadn't noticed them doing so. He made no indication that he had, though anyone that knew him already could tell he was observing the others actions.

Observing was all he had ever done. From when he was a neglected child taking in the sight of two wrinkly infants in his vacant but elegant house to when he was beat down in front of hundreds for amusement. Orihara Izaya watched his precious humanity with a empty gaze.

He rubbed at his left leg feeling the appendage begin to ache and turned towards his wards. Over the years the two had grown from wealthy children to his twisted disciples, something he took with more pride than he should. They had become expert observers and he knew deep down that even they had grown to fall in love with humanity.

The plane jostled with turbulence causing two hands to grab onto his arms. One was hesitant to do so as it meant showing their fear while the other jumped to chance to be close to him in some way. His mouth tasted bitter as these thoughts left his mind and he leaned against the back of his chair. Sensing his growing discomfort the youngest of the trio smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Izaya-San, I'm sure Ikebukuro hasn't changed that much since you've been gone!"

 ×

They where stopped as soon as they made it off the plane by a group of men and woman who looked to be heavily armed and had fire in their eyes. Izaya didn't recognize any of them but then again he had worked with hundreds of people as information broker in Tokyo. 

A woman he perceived to be the leader of the group strutted over to him with the leather of her boots rubbing together uncomfortably. She stood over him with raw hatred on her face and her hands in her jean pockets. From behind him, Himari stared at the woman from the behind the fringe of platinum blonde hair with her normally blank expression replaced by blatant interest.

The woman spared the two young teenagers a glance before glaring down at the criminal. Her lips became a sneer as she began to speak, her long hair being flicked behind her shoulder in a show of dominance she never had.

"Our employer has a message for you Orihara Izaya and you better listen well. We don't want you setting foot in Ikebukuro again with your meddling and manipulation. If you do we will not hesitate to wipe out any allies you have with a single snap our fingers." She looked at them with a smirk that soon died out as she noticed there lack of reaction.

Regaining her cool she gestured towards the lackeys behind her and put a hand on her hip which most likely had a hidden knife on it. "To make sure you behave we will be escorting you to a nearby car and drive you to your new place of residence. Gather your things children." The woman directed the last part at the teens who looked displeased with her presence.

Izaya's gaze turned to his young ward with the boy staring at the lackeys with pure anger. A small part of him still felt surprised by Haruto's dedication to him and wondered if he should stop it from growing any stronger then it already was. In the end the selfish part of him, a disturbing little thing that fed off his failing psyche demanded that he allow the boy to continue to become unhinged.

He'd deal with the repercussions whenever he became to unstable to handle. Still he felt his chest begin to burn with worry at the sight and cleared his throat hoping to gain his ward's attention before he did something drastic. That was one thing that he hadn't pounded out of him.

"Go get our bags with the nice men Haruto." The brunettes head snapped towards his guardian, his precious one with a pout. He wanted to mess with the woman some more but he knew better than to argue. "We'll wait you for you by the exit."

Behind him he felt Himari start to tense with her arms moving to cradle his neck in order to pull his wheelchair closer to her. To anyone else it would be a movement that showed vulnerability signaling that the girl was frightened for the two's wellbeing. But to the information broker he knew better, she was warning him that if anything happened to Haruto there would be hell to pay.

Lord, he had definitely raised his kids well.

Haruto nodded at him and turned towards one of the older men that where guarding them. A scraggly beard was on the man's face and he was one of the few that looked to outright cursing the ground Izaya sat upon. 

"Follow me mister. Izaya-San had someone already start to get are luggage for us." And with that the boy sauntered away with the man in tow a hidden smile masked beneath his bright face.

Once they where sure he was safe and that the woman wasn't listening in to their conversation the two switched over from silence to planning. Long hair moved against the broker's next as she started to whisper frantically to the paraplegic.

From the side of his eye he could see that a few people had recognized him and started recording all of them. Some where spitting insults at him while others trembled with age old excitement. No one believed that he had survived his final battle with Shizu-Chan and wanted to know why he has set foot back in their city. A smile grew on his face from the attention.

"What the hell are you planning Izaya-nii?" Himari whispered ignoring the stares and curses they had thrown at them. "That man was sent here to kill us if we didn't comply!"

Izaya stared at his forlorn humans with interest. Oh how he had missed their scrutiny, their despair. "But we're complying my darling Himari-Chan so they have no need to kill us."

Her eyes darkened and she hissed at him. A rare show of emotion she refused to let him see so he couldn't use it against her in one of his many schemes. "And how do you know that?"

"Because," Sunlight graced their figures as they left the building filling his vision with familiar sights. "They need us to provide them with information only we have."

×

Apparently their captor was extremely wealthy as they where dropped off at a five star hotel Izaya had only seen the likes of Shiki stay in. Pristine floors and air conditioning greeted them as they dropped their bags on the floor and got to work. Someone had found out they where coming back to Ikebukuro and they needed to know who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Episode One pt2
> 
> We meet a familiar person in a different form...


End file.
